


Since I've Been Loving You

by salvio__hexia



Series: Bunker 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, PDA, Sex in the Impala, Weddings, song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvio__hexia/pseuds/salvio__hexia
Summary: The boys indulge in a rare night out after a job well done, by attending the wedding reception of their latest client.





	Since I've Been Loving You

Dean turned away from the bar and started scanning the crowd. He saw Sam first, obviously. It was hard not to notice him first, towering over one of the bridesmaids that he seemed to be engaged in conversation with. He caught a flash of blue as his eyes met Castiel’s. He looked a little...flustered, to be honest. _Fucking adorable,_ Dean thought.

As he drew closer he could see that one of the other bridesmaids had leaned in real close to Cas, her hand on his shoulder. Dean had been around a time or two enough to know that she was flirting with him.

_Well, that just won’t do,_ said a voice in his head haughtily.

He walked towards the group, gesturing to Sam to relive him of one of the three beers in his hands before insinuating himself between his brother and the angel. He passed one to Castiel before snaking a possessive hand around his waist.

Cas gave Dean a fond look, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at him. Dean must have a similar soppy look on his face because he watched the bridesmaid bow out from the corner of his eye. 

_That’s right, sweetheart,_ Dean thought, _MY angel._

“That was...mildly uncomfortable.” Castiel said after a long drought of his drink.

“You’re a stud, Cas. A chick magnet.” Dean bumped their hips together in jest.

Castiel scoffed at that remark so Dean turned to bring his mouth close to Castiel’s ear before whispering, “I’ve been half hard since you walked outta your room in that suit. You look _good,_ Cas.” He flicked his tongue quickly at the shell of his ear and Castiel squeaked.

“Teasing is hardly fair when we’re out in public, Dean.” Castiel admonished, albeit breathlessly. 

Dean smirked and bobbed his eyebrows, insinuation in his eyes.

“...I’m not having sex while we’re out in public, Dean.” He chided with a smirk of his own.

“I still stand by my statement.” Dean raised his beer and drank to that.

It was true, though. Cas looked _damn_ good. He was wearing dark grey suit pants that hugged his ass and thighs in all the right ways; a matching, buttoned up vest with a light blue shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He cleaned up well, the perpetual sex-hair and 5 o’clock shadow was an added bonus. It was no wonder why he was drawing interested looks. 

It wasn’t as if Dean wasn’t getting some of those same looks himself, as he was similarly dressed, he just knew how to better project the air of unavailability; notwithstanding the fact that he kept his hand around Castiel’s waist. 

He raised his drink to his lips again and looked over the celebration. They were at the wedding reception of the woman who they had recently helped. She had come to them frantic, worried about her best friend, the maid of honour. She had been acting...different; erratic and violent. The bride-to-be chalked it up to the stress of wedding planning until she witnessed her dear friend’s eyes turn black. 

Being thrown into a few walls, and a quick exorcism later, the future Mrs. So-and-so had her best friend back a little worse for wear and the boys had all been invited to share in the special event. 

Weddings were _definitely_ not Dean Winchester’s thing, but the food was delicious – and free – and it was an open bar. There was little in the way of negatives, and he did enjoy the chance to be out for a change. However, seeing how popular Sam seemed to be with the ladies, he knew this night out was just as much for Sam as it was for him.

He couldn’t even complain about the music, seeing as the newly-married couple had chosen a mostly classic rock playlist, with a few top 40 hits thrown in to please the younger crowd. 

He was watching a few couples moving towards the dance floor. He was so surprised to see that Sam and the bridesmaid were among them that he completely missed the tell-tale opening riff of one of his favourite songs. 

It sent a shiver down his spine as he placed it, and he looked at Cas shyly as he asked, “Dance with me, Cas?” He thanked the low lighting for hiding his blush. 

Castiel tilted his head and smiled in that way that made Dean kind of _...melt a little, okay? Shut up._

He gulped back the last of his beer to try and smother that last thought and plucked Castiel’s empty bottle from his hand, placing the two of them on a ledge behind them before grabbing his hand and walking backwards out onto the dance floor. Dean stopped abruptly and pulled him in close, wrapping one hand around the angel again, resting his hand on Castiel’s lower back. He folded his other hand around Castiel’s and was pleased as he felt the angel’s long fingers grab tightly to the fabric at the back of Dean’s suit jacket. He wasn’t sure if Cas knew what he was doing, and slow dancing was another thing that wasn’t exactly in Dean’s repertoire. 

The sexy, bluesy guitar filtered through his ears and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. It was hard to tell if that was caused by the sultry sound of the music, or Castiel being pressed against him as he began to rock back and forth. 

The angel looked content as he locked eyes with Dean; they were blue and sparkling in the dimmed lighting. Dean stroked his hand up and down Cas’ back, pulling him tighter against him. He lay his head on Dean’s shoulder and huffed out a breath into the crook of Dean’s neck as Dean began to sing along, his voice low and melodic. 

Funny how Dean could make declarations of love to Cas while he was singing, when the real thing was still a bit terrifying to him. Joke was on Dean though, because of course he was head over heels in love with the man who was currently humming along, the vibrations of his deep, velvet voice coursing through Dean’s chest and settling on his soul. There were moments where his love for Castiel would burn as bright and as hot as the Grace within the angel, rendering him weak-kneed and able to do nothing more than stare at him, adoration written all over his face. So he tried to _show_ him instead, the depth of his feelings in every kiss, every caress. Dean was better a man of actions, not words.

Dean snickered and shook his head at his own emotions, turning his head in order to drop a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

So content he was, with his angel wrapped up in his arms, swaying to the music. It felt like they were the only two in the room; all the other ambient noise had faded away until it was just Castiel, pressed up against Dean, their hearts beating for one another in a way that felt much too intimate for their current surroundings.

He continued to rub his hand up and down Cas’ back, dipping briefly to caress the swell of the angel’s ass before bringing it back up to a respectable place on his back.

It was a shame that the song was almost over; he didn’t want to relinquish his hold on Castiel when all of his senses were so clearly and strongly enveloped by him. When Castiel raised his head, Dean became lost in his eyes, the colours of everything else leeching out of his vision until all he could see were shades of blue. 

Dean thought that the frantic beating of the butterfly wings in his stomach were just ridiculous as he leaned in close to brush his lips against Cas’. He would deny it to his dying day, but he hoped that he never got used to the feeling of his heart tripping all over itself as he slid his lips over Castiel’s. Or how it would seem to stop completely when Cas would part his lips to run his tongue over Dean’s. 

He kissed Cas through to the end of the song, when reality seemed to snap back into place around them, breaking the spell of solitude where they had been wrapped up in each other. 

There was no mistaking the heat in Castiel’s eyes as Dean pulled away. 

“Dean,” Castiel began, his voice was rough, “I would like it very much if you took me back to our hotel.” 

Those words sent a lightning strike of arousal right through the centre of him. He could see it already; peeling the angel’s clothes off and covering every inch of him with his lips, tugging on that unruly hair as Cas gasped into his mouth, opening Castiel up on his fingers and making sure he rubbed against his prostate every time. 

He sent up a prayer of thanks for the dark lighting again as he was able to adjust himself discreetly and gestured for Castiel to lead the way. He shot a quick text to Sam, complete with both a peach and eggplant emoji, letting him know that he was set to leave. 

He didn’t wait for a reply; he knew it would only come in the form of a bitchface so strong that he would worry Sam’s face would stay that way. Sam would figure it out soon enough.

Dean rushed after Castiel, who was headed to the coatroom. There wasn’t an attendant, despite the fact that the reception was being held in a swanky country club. Dean thanked his lucky stars for that when he came up behind Castiel and slipped his arms around him again. 

Dean hummed as he mouthed along the column of the angel’s neck. Cas tilted his head to the side to grant Dean more access. He sighed as Dean nibbled into the skin just above the collar of his shirt. 

Feeling encouraged, Dean slipped his palm over the front of Castiel’s pants as he ground into him from behind. He felt a twitch under his hand and groaned into the side of Cas’ neck. 

Castiel made to turn around in Dean’s arms, and even though he didn’t want to, he held the angel firmly and tried to talk down the raging arousal of two men. 

“Just get your coat, Cas.” He ground out, “If you turn around, all bets are off and this turns into the sexiest show these people will ever see.”

Dean couldn’t help but goad him and he laughed at the angel’s low possessive growl. Cas had told Dean on several occasions that _“No one sees you like I do, Dean. Every square inch of this skin is mine to see. The faces you make in pleasure are only for me...”_

Those admissions from Castiel would have Dean trembling on the edge of his orgasm in no time at all. It was a fierce possessiveness that Dean found to be all kinds of hot. Even now, he was fighting a losing battle against the goosebumps rising on his skin, making his suit feel too tight and too warm. 

He vowed to keep it together until they got back to the hotel, he really did. But when Cas pushed him up against the Impala and slotted their lips together, kissing him like he was desperate for the air in Dean’s lungs, Dean couldn’t help but reciprocate until they were both panting and hard. 

He grabbed at the angel’s ass and rocked forwards, their erections sliding against one another through their clothing.

“Uuugghhh, Dean. Hotel.” Cas moaned, as he pushed away from Dean. 

Dean couldn’t stop the dark chuckle that escaped him as he let the angel go.

“Do you think we’ll make it?” Dean teased as he walked around to the driver’s side, after unlocking Cas’ door first. 

Cas was silent as he slipped into the passenger seat and gasped as he palmed his erection under the guise of adjusting himself. 

_Maybe not,_ Dean thought as the engine roared to life and he slowly exited the parking space. 

The road to the exit curved around the back of the club and again onto a tree-lined drive. The canopy of the tall trees blacked out every other source of light until he spied a small shop that had a few solar lights outside the door. With the addition of the soft light of the moon that broke through the last of the trees, he was able to see the club carts parked in front as well as a perfect little parking spot to the side of the shop. 

He pulled in and killed the engine, leaving them both in complete silence before the sounds of the night around them began to filter back in.

Dean reached out and teased a finger along Castiel’s jaw line, rasping over the stubble. The hitch in Cas’ breath drew him closer. He slid over on the bench seat so that he could slide his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and draw him in. 

Castiel’s hand came up to cup around Dean’s cheek as their lips brushed over each other’s. When Cas licked at Dean’s bottom lip, nipping it lightly, Dean opened his mouth to shudder out a sigh. Cas slipped his tongue against Dean’s, stroking languidly as they swallowed the other’s little noises. 

Dean ran his hand down Cas’ side, clutching at his hip. When his other hand found purchase on Cas’ other hip, he hoisted the angel off the seat and helped him straddle his lap, the two of them now face to face, mouths pressed together as Cas slipped both of his hands into Dean’s short hair. 

Cas latched on tightly and pulled on the short strands at the back, prompting Dean to tip his head so he could work his way down the muscle at the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean groaned as he felt Cas scrape his teeth over his jugular, and hum as Cas sucked a mark into the tender skin under Dean’s earlobe.

Dean raised his hands and began to fumble at the buttons of Cas’ vest, wanting to shed him of the garments as fast as he could so he could press himself into Cas’ bare skin as the angel writhed above him. 

In the next second, the clothes were gone and his fingers were scrabbling against Cas’ bared chest. 

“Mmmm...” He hummed, as he tweaked his fingers against Cas’ nipples, “That’s more like it, Cas.”

Dean pressed in closer at the angel’s gasp and nipped at his collarbone, leaving marks of his own against the warm flesh in front of him.

Castiel crowded in closer to Dean and raised himself up onto his knees, pressing the bottle of lube he had just winked into existence from Dean’s glove compartment into Dean’s arm. It was a clear indicator to him that Cas wanted him to move things along, if the little hitches in his breathing meant anything. 

He coated his fingers and reached down between them, making sure to slide them over the skin behind Cas’ balls before circling gently over his hole, prompting Cas to whimper as his thighs trembled. 

As Dean breached him with his first finger, he watched as Cas clenched his eyes closed and breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. Dean slowly pumped it in and out, letting his finger catch on Cas’ rim as he withdrew to add more lube and begin working in a second finger. 

Cas began moving his hips in little circles, as if trying to pull Dean’s fingers in deeper. He knew what the angel was looking for. As Dean went to pull his fingers out, he crooked them, just a bit, so they would drag over the angel’s prostate. The action punched a groan from Cas and he angled his hips downwards, reluctant to let Dean go.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean asked, without really needing the answer, of course Cas liked it. 

He looked up at the angel’s face as he ground down against Dean’s fingers again. Castiel’s breathing was tremulous as he opened his eyes to stare back at Dean. He could see the barest hint of blue in Cas’ eyes until even that had disappeared in the haze of lust. 

Dean kept at it, pushing in three fingers and stroking and scissoring inside the angel until he was pleading with Dean, begging, “Dean...Dean _please_...fuck me...” breathlessly, the words falling out of his mouth and going straight to Dean’s dick. 

Castiel’s eyes were closed, and his brows were knitted. Mouth open to pant out his arousal and to beg for Dean to take him. Dean stilled his fingers, earning a groan from Cas as he ground himself down on them again, rolling his hips so Dean’s fingers would find his prostate one last time. 

Cas still whined as Dean removed his fingers for good and pushed at the angel’s hip so he could sidle up behind him on the seat. 

He pushed himself against Cas, rubbing his cock along the seam of Cas’ ass. He could feel Cas’ impatience as he kissed and bit at his shoulders. He just needed a second. 

He was going to take Cas from behind in the front seat of his precious baby. Visions of Cas’ dick rutting into the seat in front of him, made smooth by the precome and lube flashed before Dean’s eyes and he had to pull away. 

He distracted himself by teasing Cas’ legs apart and spreading lube over his own desperate erection. He returned to teasing his length against the angel in front of him, nudging the tip against Castiel’s entrance. 

He pushed Cas to bend slightly at the waist, and Castiel hooked his arms over the seat and pushed his ass back against Dean’s erection. The moment Dean pushed in, it punched a groan out of the both of them. 

He slid in slowly, allowing the angel time to adjust, but only for a moment. Dean loved the feeling of sliding home into Cas; the heat, and the _pressure._ He tried to indulge for as long as he could, but when Cas began to meet his thrusts, gasping and moaning, it was all Dean could do not to blow it right there.

“Ohhh _shit_ Cas...”Dean groaned, feeling the car swaying gently with every thrust inside the angel. “You— _fuck_ , you feel s-so good...” he stuttered, his thighs beginning to shake with the effort of fucking into his angel. He could feel the slow, hot coil of arousal in his abdomen as his orgasm worked its way to the surface. 

“Close, Dean...” was all Castiel could say in between the filthy noises he was making. 

He pulled Castiel up and against him, wrapping one arm around the angel so he could bring his hand up across his chest to brush his fingers against Cas’ nipple. His other hand, he brought around low to wrap around Cas’ cock. When Dean pushed into him from behind, it jostled Cas’ hips forward and pushed his weeping erection into the circle of Dean’s hand. 

“Y’gonna come for me, Cas?” Dean asked, maintaining an easy rhythm of bucking forwards while twisting his wrist under the slick head of Cas’ dick.

Cas could do nothing but moan obscenely and roll his hips back in a way that put extra pressure on the sweet spot inside him. 

Dean continued, speaking into the space just below his ear but with his eye on where Cas was disappearing into his fist, “I wanna feel it, Cas. Give it up for me...”

Whether it was his words, or Dean’s fingertips now massaging just below the head of Castiel’s cock, he felt Cas clench around him, locking him inside to feel every pulse as Cas growled out his release. Dean watched as spurt after spurt erupted from the angel; over Dean’s hand, up his chest, on the back of the seat.

There was no way that wasn’t one of the hottest things Dean had ever witnessed, and he could feel his whole body twitching as he raced headlong into his own orgasm, burying his face in between Cas’ shoulder blades and whimpering _“Castiel...”_

It feels like something has brushed lightly against his soul as his vision explodes in a field of stars and he holds the angel close to release deep within him, pumping his hips weakly and peppering kisses up and down Cas’ back where he could reach. The angel shuddered under the attention. 

Cas slumped against the seat and Dean slumped against him after withdrawing carefully. With one lazy swipe of the angel’s hand, the mess was cleared from both of them as well as baby’s seat. 

They were both silent for a moment, the panting of their breaths the only noise in the car. Dean shivered as the sweat cooled on his back and in an instant, they were both clothed again. 

Cas took a deep breath in and exhaled in a satisfied hum. He turned his head to look at Dean, who was still behind him. Dean took that as a hint and moved his shaky legs to sit behind the wheel. He watched as Cas did the same, taking his seat a little more gingerly. 

“Hotel?” He asked again, as Dean turned the engine over. 

Dean smiled and nodded, looking forward to spending the afterglow laying in bed with Cas. And if his post-orgasmic bliss should fade on the way, then that just meant they would have round two to usher it back in. 

Dean pulled out of the hideaway spot and headed back out into the night, air vents on high, to clear the stubborn condensation clinging to the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> I've known my best, _best_ friend for like, 17 years. That is a long time. She writes me poems, and hosts wine nights just the two of us. I make her crafts and write her porn. I know a lot about her, I think, and then she goes and says that this song is her favourite Zepplin song. I was already done writing this, using that song as inspiration...like, what a funny coincidence. Anyways...Since I've Been Loving You by Led Zepplin brought you car porn.


End file.
